In general, in a light emitting device in which thin films are laminated, such as an inorganic EL (Electroluminescent) light emitting device or an organic EL light emitting device, it is necessary to enhance the chromatic purity of light emission and the efficiency of light extraction. Accordingly, a resonator structure is introduced to the light emitting device, in order to improve the chromatic purity and the light extraction efficiency.
In the light emitting device to which a resonator structure has been introduced, it is important for light emitted by a light-emitting layer and the reflected light of that light within the structure of the light emitting device to effectively interfere with each other. Structure design has therefore been an important object. Initially, in this design of a device structure, effects of multiple reflection in a boundary face of a multilayer film were not taken into consideration. Therefore, it has not always been possible to say that a designed device structure is optimum (see, for example, Patent Documents 1 and 2). In contrast, there has been made analyses using a finite difference time domain method (FDTD method) which is a method of electromagnetic wave analysis in which multiple reflection in a boundary face of a multilayer film can be taken into consideration (see, for example, Non-Patent Document 1).    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-165154    Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent No. 3703028    Non-Patent Document 1: A. Chutinan, et al., Org. Elec. vol. 6 p. 3, 2005